May You Love Me
by LetYourHeartFly
Summary: Feral mutants are few and far between. Viktor had only met one or two others besides him and Jimmy and he had killed them all. So how did this happen? Viktor/OC
1. Unknown Feral

Enjoy!

* * *

Slamming roughly into the tree in front of him and dragging himself to a stop with dagger like nails that dug rivets into the pine he clutched to, the mutant froze. He had heard movement on the ground yards below him and it wasn't the movement of his current target. The movement of several bodies, three moving swiftly but nosily and one that moved with a wounded gait actually gave him pause. It was the middle of winter in the mountains and there hadn't been any intelligent being that had dared to venture into his territory in a long time.

Sniffing the air, the mutant growled deep in his chest. Frails had invaded his territory and thought to get away with it. His cruel smile twisted handsome features into something demonic. They would pay. With a silent leap, Viktor plummeted to the ground far below and landed on all fours before bounding away in pursuit of his new targets. Before he had picked up the signs of his new targets he had been hunting a large buck but this promised to be more exciting than running that weak, partially starved animal into the ground before playing with it and then consuming it, bloody and raw. The prospect of cutting it apart while still alive had kept his boredom of these long months alone at bay only barely. As his ground eating pace brought him closer and closer to his prey, Viktor's excitement grew and with it his hard as diamond nails grew, fangs elongated, and pupils swelled to encompass his entire sclera.

Abruptly the wind changed and carried a new scent to his sensitive nostrils that spiked his adrenaline but also made his curious. Blood. From the smell, there was lots of it and freshly spilt. Was one of his prey already wounded? That would make things more interesting but he was going to be upset if he lost one of them before he had his turn. Slowly to a trot, Viktor cocked his head to listen before springing into the birch above him. The four warm bodies were headed his way and he could already hear the words that mingled with the harsh mountain air that announced their arrival. Crouching in the low hanging branches of the tree, he allowed the branches to obscure and blur his form from the approaching victims.

The first to break into his line of sight was a woman. Staggering into a small clearing, less than a hundred yards from the tree which housed Viktor, her rough breathing created puffs of clouds that condensed around her mouth and nose and rising from a body scarcely covered in a white hospital gown. This frail reeked of blood. The same blood he had smelled earlier. It stained her gown and left sloppy trails of it with each step she took in the ankle deep snow. Viktor grinned hungrily. As the woman continued to shamble her way into his trap his eyes drank her in and contemplated the best way to end her life while providing the most entertainment for him.

Dark and shaggy auburn hair framed an oval face. That delicious blood ran down her face and cut across one of her huge blue eyes, matting the eyelashes together giving her haggard expression an almost feral cast. The dark red contrasted with her pale, almost blue skin and purple lips. If she didn't already have a mild case of frostbite, she would soon. That is if she lived that long, Viktor grinned and dragged his tongue across his right fang. His eyes remained glued to his prey, even as the three loud pursuers entered the clearing behind the woman and advanced with cautious steps towards her.

Hands out in a calming motion the lead man spoke, "Listen to me. It's getting dark, and you don't want to be trapped out here tonight. You won't survive." His voice seemed to cut through the woman's body like a knife. She shuddered and dropped her head to her chest, covering her entire face with lank hair. Her shoulders sagged and for a moment it seemed as if her legs were going to give out. Taking her silence as a sign of defeat, all three men began to creep towards her again. They formed a half circle behind her and with only a few yards to her reached for their stun guns that were secured at one side of their waists.

"Turn around and walk slowly towards me." The lead man, a bald muscular man in a dark blue suit, said soothingly as if talking to a child. Everyone, including Viktor, looked towards the small figure of the woman. Viktor prepared himself to jump from the tree. They weren't coming any closer it seemed and he would need to be fast of he wanted to catch at least two before the rest ran. Not that running would save them but he needed to eat soon since he had abandoned his original meal for this more promising hunt. Human flesh wasn't his favorite however their blood truly was sweet and he fancied himself in the mood for desert.

As Viktor bunched the muscles in his legs and balanced on the balls of his feet, a slow laugh filled the hair. It was haunting, with no trace of emotion and came from the still hunched form of the woman. Viktor paused then frowned and relaxed his stance. This was turning out to be even more interesting than he imagined. The men arrayed behind her had frozen in place also. The only one who looked unconcerned was the one who had spoken. The two other men in expensive black suits were showing signs of nervousness. The one on the right was tense with fingers tapping the trigger of his stun-gun. The one directly opposite him had beads of sweat running down the sides of his face and an odd expression twisting his face. Was that apprehension?

Settling back on his haunches and leaning against the trunk of the tree he was hidden in, Viktor studied the three men and one woman situated in a half circle below him. Slowly, almost as if in a trance, the woman raised her head and locked eyes with Viktor. Shock ran through him. She knew he was there. He knew from experience that the foliage in front of him blocked even his bulky form from view, but somehow she sensed him. Ice blue eyes stared at the spot he occupied, about 30 feet off the ground, and he had to prevent himself from twitching. 'Stupid frail' he thought, angry at the slight chill he could feel. There was no way she knew Viktor was there, but that didn't prevent him from feeling the unease crawl across his skin.

Looking abruptly away from his hiding spot and down towards the ground again the woman spoke in a scratchy voice, "I'm not going back, Eric." Her voice came as another shock to Viktor. It was deeper than he expected from looking at her, and rough from disuse. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice Marie," Eric, the bald man, stated in a clipped business like tone as he took another step towards her, stun gun held down by his side.

Again the woman spoke, her speech halting and somewhat soothing to Viktor's ears, "I already told you. I won't go back alive. So either kill me or leave me." There was a burst of movement as Eric nodded to the two other men and as one they all raised their stun guns to train on the back of the woman. "Fire!" Eric snapped and the woman jerked and fell to her knees as three jolts of electricity cracked through the air to embed into her back. Her head had whipped back and Viktor could see the pain displayed on her face as her body began to twitch uncontrollably. Viktor growled lowly and with the commotion below no one but he heard it. They were going to kill her before he got the chance and with that thought his anger surged and fueled his legs as he once again prepared to jump from his spot and attack his prey.

Another growl split the air, identical to his own only higher in pitch, before the clearing was filled with the fear induced screams of his prey. Viktor had jumped from his perch and landed some thirty feet below into the cold snow, to startle the men who had continued to torture the woman. Surprised faces greeted his snarl and gave the woman all the distraction she needed. Letting loose another high pitched growl she spun around and latched her right arm around the cords that connected her body to the guns carried by the men in suits.

With one sweep and spray of blood, she yanked all six darts out of the flesh of her back. Her roar of pain knocked the sense back into the men who still held the now useless guns and as one, fear swept across their visages to replace the shock. Viktor, himself shocked by the sounds of the one woman in the clearing, hadn't taken advantage of shock of the men but he wasn't going to let himself not take advantage of their fear.

Roaring loudly, he bounded across the forty or so feet between him and the first man to sink his fangs into the man's jugular. Hot blood coursed down his face and neck and filled his mouth with sweet flavor. Ripping out the chunk of flesh he had bitten into, Viktor chewed once and swollen the meaty neck muscle of the now dead man. Finally sating his hunger, Viktor realized how truly starving he was and turned to lock sights onto the next man in his way, Eric.

Grinning lazily, Viktor stalked towards his prey with measured steps. Eric, being a calm and experienced hunter himself, gave Viktor only a small amount of time to prepare before he reached around to his other hip where a live weapon hung and brought his .45 to bear. Eric shot off four quick rounds into the chest of the grizzly man walking towards him. His aim was true. Viktor felt a bullet ricochet off his collarbone and shatter the bone before exiting out of his shoulder. Two more lodged themselves in his left lung and the fourth hit dead center before being brought to a stop by the thick muscles of his chest. He had been forced to pause in his pursuit of Eric as the pain momentarily blinded him. Shit, that hurt.

Shaking his massive head, Viktor looked up and glared hatefully at the man in front of him. No one makes him bleed. Already he could feel his skin knitting back together and forcing the bullets out through the holes they created. The pain was receding along with the bullet holes.

Two quick steps placed him in front of the bald man and a third had them face to chest with Viktor growling menacingly down at the human fool. Grabbing the man by the neck, Viktor pulled him level with his face before roaring again. The man, to his credit, didn't whimper but he did shy away and increase his efforts to get Viktor's paw off his neck. Still snarling, Viktor decided that he wanted to squeeze the life out of this man. Slowly and painfully. Increasing the pressure around Eric's neck every few seconds fed Viktor's cruel nature and when the painfully weak human male final died, it was to Viktor's crazed bloody face and maniac laughter.

With a snarl of disgust, Viktor dropped the lifeless body of Eric and turned around to locate the last two of his victims. With a start, he realized only one was still alive and it wasn't the one he had expected. Crouched over the body of the third man was the woman and she wasn't paying Viktor any attention. As he stepped closer to her he could hear the sounds of her feasting on the remains of the man it looked like she had killed. Anger surged through him. That was his kill. She had deprived him of some enjoyment. He would just have to take it out on her flesh double.

With a growl he reached out to drag her towards him but before his hand made it, it was slashed with something as sharp as a knife and it bit deep into his hand before sliding out and away. With a short roar of shock and pain, he let instinct guide him and tackled the form of the woman who had turned towards him. He used his uninjured hand to yank her head back by her hair and get a look at her face to watch the light leave her eyes as he killed her. And then he froze.

Where her ice blue eyes had been just moments before, her sclera's now resembled a pool of the deepest night. Her canines had elongated to give her a wolfish appearance, and her bloody stained face reflected his anger and a slight amount of pain from his hand fisted in her hair. He knew, in a single moment of clarity, that he had found the one thing he had never thought he would find. A female feral mutant.

She wasn't a frail at all. She was like him and with that thought came hunger. A different type of hunger that bubbled up from his soul and wound it's way to his heart before constricting painfully. Viktor almost whimpered. She could satisfy him for eternity.

* * *

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Face to Face

Getting the female feral back to his den hadn't been as hard as Victor anticipated. Moments after he had witnessed her transformation into a wolfish version of herself and begin to feast on one of the men in blacks jugular Viktor had watched, transfixed once again, as her ice blue eyes returned and the features that marked her as a feral mutant faded. With a soft flutter her eyelashes had drooped and a small pained whine escaped her lips before Viktor was forced to catch her limp body or should the fall injured her weak body even more. Her body, which had been extensively injured by means he would imagine later, had finally quit but with the infusion of the dead man's flesh and blood it was beginning to knit itself back together. Slowly. Too slowly in his opinion.

With the unconscious female tossed over his broad shoulder, Viktor had made his way back to his den through the snow and worsening wind as dusk threw the barren trees and steep cliffs into shadow.

'Now what to do until the she-feral wakes up' Viktor mused to himself. For the first time in decades Viktor could form thoughts that did not center on his desire to maim, rape, and kill other living beings. His brutality seemed to be tamed, for now, as he breathed in the scent of the female that now pervaded the small space he called his own. If any other living being had been this close to his den, much less inside it, his animalistic nature would have swiftly brought about justice of a most bloody nature however with her, his eyes zeroed in on only her still form and his thoughts focused only on the physical of her parts he could see.

With her eyes shut she seemed younger than him by decades, possibly a century or more however with a ferals ability to heal and regenerate themselves she could be centuries older than him and there would be no signs. There were no aggressive lines on her face that would lend a hand to guessing her age nor were there any streaks of grey in her still bloody auburn hair. Her long, dark lashes cast lengthening shadows on her face in the dim fire that gave the cave its one source of heat and light. Viktor caught himself becoming fixated with the slow breaths the she-feral huffed in and out in small puffs through her slightly open mouth. Her lips were a more healthy shade of soft pink and her skin had returned to a normal, if slightly pale, hue. 'Better than blue' Viktor huffed. That thought drew a low rumbling growl from deep within Viktor's chest as he thought about how her body could be lying blue and cold in the snow or being dragged back into that human Eric's possession.

The anger was back. But this time, instead of a raging uncontrollable torrent of hate that was his constant state, it was a slithering black malice that Viktor hadn't felt since the turning of the century. He hadn't experienced this all-encompassing and emotion driven rage since Jimmy had shown up on Viktor's doorstep, beaten and bloody and without a clue as to who had done it to him. He should have made the humans pay more for their treatment of one of his kind.

Growling louder with each passing second Viktor had only enough conscious thought to throw himself through the fur covered opening of his den, out of the blessed warmth, and into the bone chilling blizzard that raged a few steps from his home before a mighty roar ripped itself from his throat and his muscles propelled his tormented mind and body quickly of out sight.

* * *

The first panic filled reaction she felt was a jolt in her body and the very near but fading sound of a large animal roaring. Marie would have sprang quickly and gracefully to her feet had she been able but the only movement her body allowed her was a roll from her back to her side to be able to gaze around the small and dimly lit cave. Even that small switch of position sparked sharp pain in her abdomen and a throbbing in her skull as she gasped, waiting for the pain to fade.

It took much longer than it should have but the sharp edge of pain began to soften. As she felt the corrosive burning recede, Marie raised her head slightly off the ground to scan her surroundings in the dim light. Her neck began to shake after only a few seconds of holding her heavier than average head up but she got enough of a view to gage the room her was in.

The shadowy cave gave her sharp eyes little trouble even though she could feel a frightening weight beginning to once again drag at her eyelids. The stone floor was covered completely in animal furs that provided suitable warmth and cushion for her battered body but there was an emptiness that she could feel radiating through her body that made even the soft furs feel uncomfortable. Near what she guessed was the entrance, a small fire burned keeping the cold at bay and casting the moving shadows on the cave walls.

Marie took a deep breath threw her nose, with mouth slightly open. The dominant smell that coated the furs she lie upon and the cave walls themselves reminded her of a bear but not quite. Something was off in the smell. Something she had never smelled before. New smells had always proven dangerous in her experience and with her weakened condition she wouldn't be able to fight and free herself from a human, much less a new enemy that reeked of danger.

She cursed her weakness but barely had the emotional ability to feel desperation much less anger at her situation. Marie sighed. She could always rely on her anger to get her through but she was so tired. Sighing more deeply to gage the viability of her lungs, Marie shook her head. She was not going to die this way after the life she had lead. She wasn't finished.

Taking a few minutes to familiarize herself, with her head down this time, on the layout of the cave she noticed that there was dried meat, from what animal she couldn't name, hanging from a line less than twenty feet from her prone form. Her stomach rumbled painfully and she could feel her mouth filling with saliva. Apparently the one thing that wouldn't desert her was her appetite.

Marie sighed again before resigning herself to more pain as she rolled onto her stomach to relieve the pressure she felt on her hips and maneuvered herself into a position more suitable for climbing to her feet. She barely held in the grunt of exertion and pain from escaping her chapped lips. Placing both hands below her shoulders, the she-feral took a deep breath and using the leverage she got from her elbows she drug her numb legs under her to make it to her knees before the stars dancing before her eyes threatened to cover her vision in darkness.

Panting heavily, she decided to take a rest in the position she was in. If she climbed to her feet only to pass out seconds later from exertion she knew she might not get up again.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths and keeping her head as still as her shaking muscles would allow, Marie decided that climbing all the way to her feet was not an option. Crawling, like a babe, on her hands and knees would have to be enough to get her to the energy source her body desperately needed. Grunting the mutant moved her left hand and knee forward followed by the right side. The pain wasn't as shocking as she had mentally prepared herself for but it was still enough to steal the air in her lungs with every movement.

Gritting her teeth and baring them like a rabid wolf, Marie threw herself the last few feet to land underneath the hanging dried meat. Her eyes had closed on their own and as she struggled to stay conscious she finally felt a spark of her previous anger return.

Those despicable humans. They had almost taken everything from her if her current state was anything to go by. All because they wanted to test her mutation and to push the limits of her ability to survive and heal. She would not let them win. And when she was better, she whispered "I will make them pay."

Snapping her eyes open with a strength she had thought beyond her, the female wolf mutant reached up and dragged the cloth line with the meat down to her lips and took her first bite. It was deer meat and it was delicious. The saliva that had previously gathered in her mouth doubled and she could feel her incisors lengthen. Marie could almost feel the energy being digested and spreading rapidly through her body. The major wounds on her stomach, back, and face began to heal at a much faster rate until finally only the small aches in her joints were left. Those aches would take time to work themselves out but she knew her mutation still worked. With the nutrients that she received from eating almost an entire buck she would be able to either defend herself or flee from any being she had encountered before, of that she was certain.

Letter her arm drop to her side once more and her head rest on the fur underneath Marie managed a small grin of triumph. Those humans would pay dearly.

* * *

Suddenly a loud growl echoed off the walls of the small den and caused small stones to tumble from the ceiling. The deep malice that charged the air around her sent a pulsing spike of fear into her chest and the hair on her body stood straight up. Even recovering, her body had traveled by instinct into a crouched position with her back facing the nearest wall.

In the dim light cast by the fire, a hulking figure stood; a slow rumbling still emitting from its chest. With measured, menacing steps the figure closed the distance remaining between them and reached forward to grip the feral female by her neck. Inches before the razor sharp claws on its massive paw would have reached her, Marie snarled, her mutation instantly changing her appearance, and lunged towards the beast with all the savagery she had been born with and accumulated through every hardship the world had thrown her way.

The speed at which the she-feral had pierced his personal space took Viktor by surprise. After his run in the snow to calm his temper, he had returned to his den expecting to see the female still unconscious and in the same position he had left her. He hadn't expected to see his last hunt devoured and the other mutant looking extremely satisfied in her sleep. His rage had returned so quickly he hadn't been able to stop the growl that escaped his lips. The rumbling in his chest that followed was his effort to stop growling. He didn't have much experience in control.

Viktor hadn't be attacked in years, since he and Jimmy had gotten into it some three decades ago, but that didn't stop his reaction time from being only half a second slower than normal. As the female mutant lunged, claws stretched forward and fangs bared, Viktor brought his right paw around and clubbed her on her side arm. He had been aiming for her face but she was also faster than he expected.

The force of his arm careened the other feral off her course and slammed her roughly into the front entrance wall. A sharp yelp accompanied her flight and collision with the hard stone.

Marie paused, dazed after falling to the floor, before rising to a crouch to glare with a defiance she didn't feel, at the huge body she could now she the face of. A roguish beard and elongated fangs were the first thing she noticed about the figure besides his massive, fur shrouded form. Her eyes flicked upwards to the long, straight nose and almond shaped pitch black eyes. Forbidding brows, shaped into sharp arrows of anger, finished out a devilishly handsome face. This man, if she could call him that, would have been attractive by conventional means if the aura he gave off didn't scream of malice and ill-intent.

Attempting to control his anger, Viktor forced himself to relax his shoulders. He wanted to check how much was left of his kill but his animal instincts refused to allow his back to be turned to this other feral who had already attacked him once. He was also curious about her and his human mind knew that it was unlikely she would talk to him when he was in the state.

Seeing his posture twitch into a more at ease state, Marie hesitantly stood up her back still against the wall. Her legs ached from being crouched while still healing, her arm where the male had hit her throbbed, and her entire back sparked with tightening pain from when she made contact with the cave wall.

She couldn't control the slight grimace that crossed her face as she subconsciously flexed individual muscles to test how hurt she really was. It was a habit that she had developed when under the control of the humans who had done tests on her. When they would throw her back into her small cell after a session, she would run a diagnostic on her body. It was a good way to occupy her mind and allowed her to have an impressive connection between every muscle and her willpower.

Bringing her focus off her pain and back to the feral mutant who she now assumed had saved her from certain death in the snow, Marie noticed that his eyes had returned to a normal dull blue grey and his nails had returned to human length. Locking eyes with him she nodded once.

It was a test. Viktor knew that. He knew that the she-feral was gauging whether or not she could trust him enough to relax. He had seen the flash of pain on her face when she stood up. He had watched her take a minute to flex her muscles and he knew the pain she probably felt was fading quickly as her body used the fuel she had eaten to activate her mutation.

Hesitantly, as he hadn't interacted with another being beyond killing in a few seasons, Viktor nodded his scruffy head back and finally his body allowed him to turn around and take stock of the meat. The female had tested him and now he was going to return the favor.

Viktor knew he would be able to react in time if she chose to attack his back. A weird feeling began to sit in the pit of his stomach as he surveyed the meat left and tried not to twitch at the stare he could feel between his shoulder blades. The feeling began to expand. Soon enough it was the only thing Viktor could focus on. Identifying the feeling was impossible. Viktor knew only four emotions; Hate, Hunger, and Anger. At one time he might have felt love, for his younger brother, but he could scarcely remember that now.

Giving up on the feeling and vowing to ignore it Viktor turned back to the she-feral to find her sitting with her back against the wall she had previously flown into, watching him with almond shaped ice-blue eyes and an unreadable face.

The pair continued to stare at each other as the minutes ticked by. One standing, one sitting. One curious and confused, the other exhausted but determined. The silence stretched between them but the air was clear. Viktor was surprised by how comfortable the silence was. He'd never known anything like it. If his world was silent then he was alone. In the presence of others, it was screams and the visages of pain that filled his ears and mind.

"Marie," a husky and disused female voice intoned. Viktor almost lamented the loss of the peaceful silence but then quickly favored this alternative. He had been slightly worried that the she-feral would be irreparably impaired after the stresses placed upon her by the humans and then the cold but his worries were unfounded. Feral mutants are resilient and she would need to be if she was going to be his mate.

A wicked smirk crinkled his face and with a deep baritone he responded, "Viktor."


End file.
